Conventionally, there is a method of filling tablets prescribed to a patient in a vial bottle (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the method, one vial bottle is filled with one kind of tablets. Therefore, when there are a plurality of kinds of tablets prescribed to each patient, the same number of vial bottles as the number of kinds of tablets are necessary.